Cure for the Itch
by Bleedinglove
Summary: 24 year old Jessica Matthews wants to die and one night almost gets her wish. Surviving the brutal attack, with the help of Mick and Josef, she wants to find out what her brother got into and why she was nearly murdered for it. R and R.
1. Jessica learns to fly

**_yeahyeah I know another story and I still have 2 unfinished. ;p I"m finishing those up before posting any more chapters. Anyways New story! A moonlight fan fic. R and R please. Enjoy! Takes place after Sleeping Beauty  
_**

New York, city of lights and noise. The city that never sleeps. Where the night world differs so much from the daylight world. Shadows hiding things you refuse to believe in. Like monsters that take away the life of your sibling.

Some people love New York, me on the other hand, I hate it. Its my own personal hell. Granted it wasn't always like that but times change and I grew to be bitter and angry after the death of my brother. Closing my eyes against the lights of other buildings I wondered where I'd go. Maybe L.A, the city of Angels. All broken people went there, maybe I'd go there too. After all I didn't have anything left to live for.

But not until my 6 month suspension was up. The last thing I want to do is leave this hell hole only to serve out my suspension somewhere else. Where it would remind me of why I got it. Might as well suffer in the place it was received and when it was done, move on and try to forget about it.

Licking my lips I inhaled the night air, I had twenty minutes of peace before my shift started down at the morgue. The concrete wall, built around the lip of the roof, dug into my palms. Funny how much I used to like my job, saving people. Now I hated it just as much as I hated this city.

Grinding my teeth I shut the door on my memories. Yet another reason I hated my life, because I refused to give up and get over my brother. He had meant a lot to me, we had been so close. Then his life was cruelly taken away by some stranger. My Fiance had left me because I still grieved for my brother. Just wouldn't heal fast enough for him.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I longed for a stiff drink. Maybe the whole bottle would be better, drown out the noise of memories for awhile. _I had promised to be there for my brother, and I failed him. _The shift of gravel behind me made me stiffen slightly. Turning my head to look behind me I could see a silhouette standing off to the side of the entrance to the roof.

"Hey I still have fifteen minutes. Find someone else to do whatever you need." I said, thinking the figure an intern or one of the nurses. Why the hell they'd come up here for me was beyond me, I may have been one of the best before my brothers death. But with the suspension that changed everything.

The silhouette didn't move and I shrugged my shoulders. They could complain to the head of this place for all I cared. I wasn't leaving the roof until my shift was over. Not a lot my boss could do to me, I was in suspension, the worst he'd do was fire me. But they still needed me, even if he didn't admit it. Turning away I looked back at the skyline of lit up buildings. The stars non existent with the building lights on.

"Do you know your brother begged for his life?" a voice rose behind me.

Stiffing I felt the anger roll inside me. Anyone who talked rudely about my brother always brought an angry reaction out of me. Quickly turning I faced the silhouette again. How dare they dishonor my brother like that. Stepping away from the wall I stood stiff.

"Excuse me?" I said roughly. Challenging them to come closer.

"You heard me bitch. Your brother begged me to spare him. Spare him from the silver bullet I put in his chest." the silhouette replied. The voice was steady and deep. Defiantly a male.

My skin tightened, and my jaw was so tight my teeth ached. Taking a few quick steps forward, I curled my hands into fists. This joker was pissing me off. My brother had owned a pub not far from my apartment. Sometimes he hosted poker tournaments late at night and joined in. And I wondered if this was some loser who was pissed off at loosing money to my brother.

"Now your gonna tell me where the others are. Or your going to pay, just like your brother."

"I don't know what your talking about." I said truthfully but anger rolled in the words.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled and pulled out a gun, cocked it and aimed it at me.

I didn't even flinch, I just didn't care anymore. They could have shot me and I would have been fine with that, at least it would end my pain. But my logical reasoning as a doctor overrode my desire to die. I wanted them to shoot me, but I just raised my hands and kept a steady voice. Trying to talk the person to putting the gun down.

"You don't know what your doing." I said calmly.

"I know excactly what I'm doing. I'm ridding the world of scum like your brother and the beasts that prey on us!" he shouted.

"My brother wasn't scum!" I shouted and the anger broke my reasoning. I rushed forward and grabbed the wrist that held the gun. Twisting the hand, I kicked out with my leg into his stomach. My attacker groaned with pain but never realeased the gun, instead his free hand shot out and grabbed my throat.

"Your one of them aren't you?" he said, face pressing close to mine, the smell of liqour and smokes strong on him. It was still to dark to see his face, fighting against him I thought maybe I could bring him closer to the light that fell near the entrance to the roof. ID him and call security, somehow I told myself.

"I don't know.." I choked and beat at his wrist.

My attacker squeezed my throat and I groaned everything was becoming darker. Instinct took over and I kicked out, my foot connecting with his knee cap. He roared and let go. Falling to the ground I gasped for air.

"You bitch! I know you know where they rest! You and your brother were close, I saw you together nearly everyday! Talking and laughing. You didn't care your brother had an addiction."

"I think you have the wrong person." I said steadily and stood up, rubbing my throat. "My brother never had an addiction."

"Tsk. Jessica, I don't have the wrong person. Your brother was a monster, " he replied, voice emotionless. "and you didn't even care. Your no better than the monster he went to for his high."

My skin goose bumped, how did he know my name? Swallowing the angry lump in my throat I shivered. Wondering what my brother had gotten into, and how I got dragged into it. Anger still rolled beneath my skin, but fear was slowly starting to sink in. I had no idea what this guy was talking about, and it scared me that he had been watching me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said loudly, wondering who this person was.

"Of course you do, Jessica." he said slowly and rushed me. I didn't have time to react before he slammed into me. Before hitting the gravel he dragged me to the concrete wall and hoisted me up, dangling me over the edge. The wall bit into my spine and I gasped aloud, heart racing.

"Show me what you are! Tell me where they are! And I'll spare your miserable life!" he shouted, closing my eyes I lifted my head so I could look at him.

The light showed on his face partialy, showing an older man with a five o'clock shadow and crazy dark eyes. I swallowed, feeling the breeze tease my hair, my body shook beneath me. I was going to die, I thought feeling relieved and scared all at once.

"Please...I don't know what your talking about." I cried.

His hands pawed my body and I felt sick, I was going to be raped before I died! _No, not like this._ I thought and tried to fight. My attacker squeezed my body and ripped down my shirt exposing my neck. Next his rough hands shoved up my sleeves exposing my arms.

"Where are the marks? Where are they?" he screamed.

"Let go of me!" I said and kicked my legs, and slide closer to the roof rather than over it.

He fought me, trying to peel off more clothes and I punched him. A window of escape showed itself and I made a run for it. But not before he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. My back hit the cement wall, and all air was knocked out of me. Pain throbbed in my lower back and I let out a small tiny cry. He shoved me onto the wall again, the road below me all I could see. Buildings upside down, the lights twinkling.

"Your human." he said in disbelief, more to himself than me. "And now you know to much."

I willed myself to look up at him, to fight one more time. But as I started too fight I felt him shove me forward slightly, the wall gratting my back and legs. My heart lurched as I realized what he was going to do. He was going to toss me over the edge.

"You know to much." he said softly, "I"m sorry."

To scared to scream, the last thing I saw was his face, as I looked up one last time to find an escape that didn't involve me falling. His face was set in a grim line before he let me go to fall to my death, nine stories below me. With a sickening lurch he pushed me one last time and I tipped all the wayq and I felt gravity take hold of me.


	2. Josef

"Do you hear something?" Mick asked looking up at the night sky.

We stood outside the Bellevue Hospital, after grabbing some retail blood from the morgue. I hated the stuff, but it was the only thing that kept Sarah alive. Normally her nurse would get it, but she had the night off since I was in town and I said I'd grab it. Mick said he'd come along and grab some for himself, refusing my offer at something more fresher than bagged blood.

Mick was staying in New York a little longer after having a little tift with Beth. He denyed they had a fight, but with the way he was moping I knew she had said something to upset him. After telling him what happened with Sarah though, I just wanted to rest my mind. And let him vent the way he wanted.

With a sigh I looked at my friend, "It's nothing Mick, your paranoid. I think you should go back home, and see if there's a case you can do to get your mind off Beth."

"My mind's not on Beth." he snapped, pacing in front of my silver porsche that I kept at the apartment for when I visited. Thinking about not thinking about Beth no doubt.

Groaning, I stood beside the drivers door, wanting to go back to Sarah, to see if she was alright. Coming back here after nearly being assasinated and explaining myself to Mick had opened a door that had been closed for a long time. I had tried drowning my past life out and in the process nearly forgot Sarah. With everything that has happened it made me realize I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't forget her. I still loved her.

"Well then if its not, go home. Get a case. One's not gonna drop out of the sky for you." I said and opened the drivers door ready to leave.

Just then I heard a whoosh and a sickening crash. Something big hit the hood of my car, I turned away as glass from my shattered windshield shot out in every direction. The object bounced and hit the hood again before rolling off the hood and hitting the pavement near Mick's feet with another sickening thud. Car alarms were triggered by the crash and started screaming, spliting the once silent night air.

"Well who knew." I said looking up before turning back to look at the damage. I grimaced seeing the huge dent in the hood. "Great, it had to land on my car. Look at this mess."

Mick, however wasn't paying attention to me or my damaged property. Instead he was kneeling down, looking over the object that destroyed my car. With a sniff of distain I adjusted my suit and brushed off pieces of glass. Walking forwards I looked at Mick who was still bent over examining whatever, doing his investigative business. Looking up with a grime face Mick frowned at me. His face covered in small cuts from the windshield, already they started to heal.

"What?" I said, "Care to explain what slammed into my car?"

"A human, a female to be exact." He said and shifted so I could see the body, the smell of human blood tickled my nose and my stomach clenched reminding me I hadn't eaten yet.

"Great, look at the mess she caused Mick." I said and waved at my car. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this piece of metal now?"

Mick ignored me and I clenched my jaw irritated. This was taking longer than I liked and I groweld. I wanted to go back to the appartment and check up on Sarah now. "We're in front of a hospital, dump her in front of the doors and lets go." I said.

"We can't." he said, still hunched over her.

"Why not?" I snapped.

My friend shook his head at me like I was missing some big point. I growled, my fangs elongating, I didn't care if I was missing a point or not, I wanted to go home. Standing up, Mick shook his head again.

"This is a case Josef, and one fell out of the sky. I just can't leave her here."

"Forget what I said, just leave her under the doors there and lets go." I said impatiently.

"And what leave in your car? I doubt its gonna start man." he said.

Scowling at my friend, the keys biting my palm as I clenched them in my hand. Glaring at Mick I demanded,

"What do you expect to do Mick? If she's not dead-"

"She's not, she's still breathing." he interuppted and gave me a half smile knowing it would piss me off more. "Which is amazing considering how far she fell."

"Fine Mick. What are we going to do? Do you have an idea in that freakishly large head of yours?" I snapped.

"Ouch." he mocked me and knelt back down to the woman. " I say we take her back to your place temporarily until she's stable enough."

"What? No!" I said, shock rumbling through my system. How could he _even_ think of that. With Sarah there...the thought trailed off. _No,_I told myself _Its a sad place there already I will not have this woman blacken it anymore than it needs to be._ "She is _not_staying there. Why can't we leave her here?"

The unconscious woman was still on the road, her body slightly curled into a fetal position. Mick brushed glass off of her clothes. Blood covered his hands and was soaked into his clothes. The smell intoxicating and I let out a low growl. My friend watched me grimly his mind already set in his idea.

"If we do that, we have to answer questions and I know you would hate that. Considering isn't Josef Konstan supposed to be dead? How you gonna explain that to them?" he said nodding to the hospital.

"I'll use my other name. Charles Fitzgerald."

He snorted and I stared at him angrily. "Your kinda all over the news Josef, you gotta let things calm down. You know Beth and I will figure out a way to make it so it looks like you escaped. But that takes time. Meanwhile, your stuck here. And you have the resources to help her without raising questions."

"No." I said stubbornly

"Then we can't help bring you back to life, so to speak." He said and the girl groaned softly at his feet.

"Your _blackmailing_ me?" I said and grinded my teeth.

He pretended to think for a minute before saying, "Yeah, I am. So knock it off and help me get her back to your place."

Snorting I grabbed my cellphone from my jacket and dialed a number. "Josef. What the hell are you doing?" Mick asked, irritation lining his words.

"I'm not touching her." I said, "At this point I"m going to drain her, so I"m calling someone to help us bring back _your_ pet. Besides I'm not walking back."

Scoffing Mick rolled his eyes at me and I shrugged my shoulders at him. He couldnt' stop me. The limo driver picked up and said he'd meet us in 10 minutes. And I disconnected the phone.

"There. Done." I said and put my phone away. "Now we wait."

"Josef." Mick said urgently, kneeling down next to the woman "She's awake."


	3. Jessica gets a glimpse

_**drum roll ta-da! all spelling mistakes are my own. I try I do but some still escape me. I don't own Josef sob or Mick, but I do own Jesse so no stealy. R and R **_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was one hell of a good looking man. Dark hair pushed back as if he had run his hand through it. A look of concern displayed on his face. His dark eyes filled with interest and sorrow.

_Who the hell is he? _I thought and tried to move. Wondering if the fall had been a sick dream.

Thats when I realized the agony ripping at my body. And I realized it wasn't a dream, it was real and I had survived the nightmare. It hit me like a damn brick wall. My back screamed, my head pounded, spots swam before my eyes, and I felt fire running through my chest. Instinctively I shook and it made the pain worse.

I couldn't even form questions as my lips parted and I let out a loud scream. The man hovering above me flinched and stepped back. I didn't even feel guilty, I was in pain! I wished to god I was dead, that the fall had taken away my life. I wished that I didn't have to feel any of this pain, why did I have to be awake?

"Shut her up Mick." a voice growled behind me and I jumped from the voice, not realizing there was a second person. That jump sent a fresh way of hell through my body.

"Hey, shh, your alright. We're getting you help." the first man said to me softly. I could barely hear him through my screaming.

Something caught in my throat and I choked, tasting blood. _Oh god internal damage. _I thought and felt the crimson liquid escape my lips. My screams dying to nothing, the only sound were car alarms and even those were being shut off one by one.

Footsteps behind me brought the second voice closer. His face coming into my vision. I still choked on my blood as he snapped at the first one, what was his name? Mick? The second voice had an air of power over him, his brown colored hair spiked up. His angular face twisted into a snarl.

"Mick, get her. Now. A crowd is being drawn here and I see the hospital personnel coming. I do _not_want a confrontation."

_I was still outside the hospital! Take me there_. I pleaded with my eyes.

Mick clenched his jaw tightly, a flicker of annoyance going across his features before looking at me. "Hey, this is gonna hurt like hell. But were going to help you okay?"

I tried to tell him not to move me, that it would more than likely do more damage than anything else. The words wouldn't form on my lips, instead a gargle came out. Tears bleeding down the side of my face.

"Mick." said the second voice and shifted his weight on his feet.

Mick gently lifted me up and I let out another scream, feeling blood dribble down my chin. This was agony and still I was awake. Why couldn't this end? I thought. I heard a large vehicle come up behind me, the engine a low rumble. Mick watched me with sympathy etched in his features and I felt blackness flow towards me, my vision becoming darker.

Blackness enveloped me, my head tilting back slightly, pain shattering through my body, but the blackness was so inviting. My eyes closed,

"Hold on, your gonna be okay." he whispered to me.

_Save me..._


	4. Josef conversation with Mick

Lower jaw jutted out, I clenched my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. That had been rather to close for my taste. And the fact that Mick had brought her with us was still irritating. I glared at him as he sat across from me in the limo, the girl's body next to his. He watched over her like some guardian and I let out a loud sigh to show my irritation.

Looking out the window I snapped to the driver, "The apartment, now."

"Angry much Josef?" Mick smirked at me and I ignored him, watching the sleepy city flash by.

"Your an idiot you know that?" I said facing him again and drumming my fingers on the leather seat.

"I know you would have liked to have left her there but we couldn't." Mick replied.

"Why not?" I grumbled.

"Geez Josef, have a heart will you? Something happened to her and we're gonna help her."

"No I will not have a heart, my heart hasn't beat for anyone in the last 350 years and I will not go linking myself with mortals again Mick." I snapped. "And_we _are not helping her. _You_ are. Tell me why the hell you didn't leave her there."

"It didn't feel right."

"That's your explanation? _It didn't feel right?_" I scoffed.

Thats when I noticed Mick shift slightly, and suck at his bottom lip. He was hiding something from me. "What is it?" I said slowly.

"Josef. You saw what happened." he started.

"Yeah, couldn't really miss it. She _totaled_ my car." I mumbled.

Mick sighed at me and resumed, "That drop would have killed her, but she's not dead. That drop would have shattered every bone in her body beyond repair."

"Let me guess." I said, "It didn't?"

"Yeah." he finished. "She has a broken leg, her right arm is broken as is the wrist. At least four of her ribs are broken..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"Luck, thats all Mick. There isn't some great magical thing happening here." I said calmly.

"Thats some luck." he mumbled and looked at her.

"Mick don't be thinking she's special because she survived a drop. Stuff like this will happen, she's just lucky, not some paranormal super hero." I said leaning forward, "She's just human, got lucky, she'll die soon enough. They all do. Don't be taking this out of perspective."

"I"m not." he said gruffly and furrowed his brow at me.

I shrugged and leaned back. I wouldn't let him become obsessed about this. Like he did with that Morgan/Coraline thing. Or like he was with Beth. Somehow I would find a way to get rid of this girl without him knowing. She was nothing more than a dark stain in my life. And a soon to be hard to get rid of problem in Mick's life.

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't leave her at the hospital. They could have done more to help her than I could." I said, eyeing him.

"Whoever did this to her-," he started, " -and no Josef I don't think it was suicide- Would have probably learned she didn't die and come after her there as well. She wouldn't have been safe."

I just sighed and groaned loudly at his decision.

The limo slowed and came to a complete stop. The door was opened and I lithely slid out of the vehicle leaving Mick to deal with his pet. Adjusting my suit, I sniffed at the night to comfort myself. Looking up the length of 301 Waverly building, my eyes rested on the room where a warm light glowed out of it. A smile brushed my lips, emotion brushing through me as I thought of Sarah. _I'm finally back._ I thought and immediately closed off as Mick came out of the limo with the girl.

"Are you done now?" I said bored.

"Get over it." he said and walked across the street.

Once inside I itched to go see Sarah, to be with her. To make sure she was okay, that she was fine. I knew it was but it didn't feel right if I didn't check. Felt that somehow Sarah would know I wasn't doing everything in my power. A shiver went through my body and I remembered I hadn't drank anything for awhile. Rolling the muscles in my shoulders I left Mick in the foyer with the girl.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To eat." I said, _and check on Sarah for the millionth time this night._

"Aren't you gonna help me with this girl?"

"Your a big boy, you can do it. She's your responsibility." I snapped and left him, wishing to god that there was some more fresher blood in this place. Maybe I would call in, that would be nice.

"Guess I'll put her next to Sarah then." Mick said, knowing that would irritate me.

I rose to the bait and spun back to face him. And let out a threatening growl. Striding up to my friend I glared at him as Mick's face broke into a small knowing smile. I let out a low hiss, "Don't you ever say that again."

"But I got your attention now didn't I?" laughed Mick and I angrily shook my head, "Now where to put her?"

Grumbling to myself the whole time I stalked off Mick following me as I made my way upstairs to show him the guest room. She could stay there for now, but as soon as she wakes I"m kicking her out, I threatened silently. If I had learned one thing in my 400 years of existence it was always trust your instinct. And my instinct told me she was bad news for all of us.


	5. Jessica awakens

**_Mistakes my fault:) Was gonna put up 4 but in a rush. later promise R&R muah!_**

With a loud gasp I woke up, and rose to a sitting position. I let out a hiss as pain lanced my side and I fell back, landing on something soft. Pain sparked in my chest with the movement and every breath. Ignoring the pain, I inhaled slowly trying to keep calm. _Where the hell am I?_ My eyes roved around the small room. Definitely not the hospital, that I knew for sure. No hospital room had a built in library and a desk near a window. Nor did it smell like lemon wood polish.

The room had been put together nicely, everything had its own place on the shelves. A room that was obviously not used much. It had that void feeling of movement. Tilting my head slightly I looked at the small bed I lay on. Blankets had been topped on me and I realized that my right arm lay bandaged across my chest in a sling. I could even feel the padding of more dressing wrapped around my ribs.

Whoever had bandaged me did one hell of a good job. By the looks of it, every bone that had been broken had been set. Relief flooded me as I was glad that I wasn't awake for that. Swallowing I realized how dry my throat was, I would kill for a glass of water I thought. I yawned, my dry lips cracking and I winced. I felt like I could go back to sleep, it dragged at my consciousness. I knew I shouldn't, I knew I should figure out who had helped me.

"Your awake. That's good." said a voice that jolted me awake, sending my heart into a race. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I look up to see its Mike, or was it Mick?, from outside the hospital. I remember flashes of him, looking over me as I lay on the ground. Raising an eyebrow at him, he walks in from the doorway, movements graceful. He holds a glass of water and shows it to me.

"Thought you might be thirsty, I'll go to the shops later today to get some food." he gives me half a smile, "My friend here wasn't expecting company."

_He must be talking bout the other one, the angry one. _ I thought and gave Mick a tired smile, "Did you bandage me?"

Setting the glass on a table next to me he looks up and smiles, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Your friend doesn't seem like the type who'd help others." I croaked

"Who, Josef? Yeah your right." he said and laughed.

"You did a good job, you a doctor?" I said smiling.

He smiles, some distant thought brought up and looks to the ground shaking his head, "Nah, just know how to mend a broken bone."

"Well your very good." I said hoarsely and accepted the glass of water. After drinking down the full glass I set it down and inspect his work. "Wrist broken and my arm, how many ribs? Any internal damage? I remember coughing up blood."

He goes quiet, watching me, face void of emotion, "Five ribs broken, any blood you coughed up wasn't life threatening. Your okay, no worries. You also broke your leg in two places."

I felt the restraint of cloth on cloth and was surprised I hadn't noticed before. I must really be out of it. I peeked underneath the blankets to see my left leg bandaged tightly to keep the bone into place. A question arose to my lips as I thought about myself lying on the road.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I asked, my heart beating a little bit faster. It was a little strange to wake up in some random place, after someone tried to murder me. Was this guy and his friend working for the murderer?

"That seems to be the million dollar question." he mumbles before sitting down on a couch near the end of the bed. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. But I didn't think you'd be safe there."

Watching Mick carefully I couldn't help but want to trust him. After working at a hospital for so long I could tell when someone was lying to me. But that feeling didn't really seem to help me, after what happened to me. I couldn't even tell the guy who pushed me was corrupt until to late. So Mick was either a good liar or he was telling the truth. _Please let it be the truth._ I begged silently to no one.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What happened to you last night?" he answered.

"I got pushed off a building that's what happened." I said a little harshly.

He didn't seem to be fazed by my rudeness and instead stared at me. I held his gaze, feeling shaken at the wave of shock that went through me. I had been almost murdered last night, I had survived and my would-be murderer was still walking around out there. With the blood of my brother on his hands. Anger flared at me and I clenched the blanket between my hands, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I know this is hard, but can you maybe give me an idea who pushed you? Can you describe him to me?" he asked softly, kindness lacing his voice.

Shaking with anger I inhaled sharply, which sent a wave of pain shattering through my chest. Clenching my teeth, I opened my eyes and watched Mick. My voice came out firm even though I still shook.

"Who are you?" I asked, not wanting to disclose information just in case this guy was playing me along.

He gave me a lopsided smile, "Sorry I should have said earlier. My name's Mick St. John. I"m a PI back in L.A. but am here on...business. I was at the hospital last night helping a friend when you fell out of the sky. I just took your case into my own hands. I hope you don't mind."

Silence and I just stared at him. What kinda luck was that? To have a PI find you and help you. Maybe we could track down my brother's killer down together. Feeling that I could fully trust him I said;

"He smelled like smoke's and liquor. That I do remember clearly, since that smell was kinda shoved down my throat." I said bitterly. "Um, he was an older guy, about late thirties early forties. Had five o'clock shadow, and crazy dark eyes."

Mick gave me a small smile, staying silent and I couldn't help but feel that I didn't do anything to help him. I knew I hadn't, half the population of New York looked like that guy. Letting out a long sigh I shrugged my shoulders and immediately regretted that as pain lanced through.

"Sorry, couldn't help more. I know how much the population of New York looks like my murder." I hissed through the pain.

"It's okay, It's still quiet early. You might remember something later on as the days go by. Or maybe this would be murderer will slip up." he said.

Mick was looking down at the ground when I cleared my throat,

"There's more. He knew my name. He shot my brother. Said he begged for his life." I said, anger flaring up in me again. The sound of old memories rising up, the blare of sirens and the deadened noise of cries from my brother and the shots of doctors. Blood washing over my brother, staining my hands, spilling to the linoleum floor of the hospital. There was so much blood...

"Did you know this guy?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my stupor. "No I didn't know him, I thought maybe this guy was some ass that lost a game of poker to my brother."

"Was your brother a gambler? Did he owe someone money?" Mick asked.

"No, he didn't own anyone money. When he gambled it was for fun not an addiction. He hosted tournaments at his pub sometimes and joined in. But I don't think this guy was some money junkie. He was convinced my brother was on something, and that I was to." I swallowed as I felt the phantom pawing of this guy's hands on me again, "He checked my body for marks, he called them. I don't know what he was talking about. He kept yelling at me to show him where the others are and asking if I was one of them. When he didn't find any marks he threw me off the building."

At this point Mick had gone very quiet and I watched him silently. Wondering what was going through his mind. His hazel eyes looked up and watched me closely, his brow furrowed as he took in the new information.

"Do you know about this already?" I asked.

"No. I'll look into this, and get back to you. Thank you...?"

"Jessica."

"Thank you Jessica, I'll find him trust me." he said and gave me a smile.

I smiled back, feeling for the second time in my life helpless. Feeling my brother's death trying to overwhelm me I clutched the blanket tight. With frantic eyes I said, "Let me help you."


	6. Josef's convo in the kitchen

"She wants to help me."

"Let her." I said, walking around the island in the kitchen and grabbing the glass full of blood.

"Josef, I can't do that. What I did already was.."

"Stupid?" I finished and took a long drink, Mick glared at me and I set the glass down. "What do you want me to say? I want her out of here, now preferably, this is a chance. She could stay else where while you help her figure out this crazy eyed man."

Mick sighed and stared off into space, while I downed the rest of the thick crimson liquid. "Why do you hate her?"

"Mick. I've lived 400 years, if I wasn't constantly paranoid and hated the mortals I'd either be dead or be just like you." Alone and wishing to be mortal and drinking retail blood. I thought silently to myself and knowing I was like him.

Mick gave me a deadpan look and I grinned at him, setting the now empty red lined glass into the sink. Water rushed from the spout to cleanse the blood away. The metal tang tickling my nose. Mick's hands squeezed the counter before he pushed himself away.

"Josef, I can't let her help me. It's one thing to have Beth help me, she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, Beth's a real firecracker." I said with a smirk.

"But Jessica..."

"She has a name eh? Well then, Jessica." I said rolling the name in my mouth. I still didn't like her. "I still say kick her out."

Ignoring me Mick continued, "I just think her brother's got into something really bad."

"How bad?" I asked.

"Like becoming one of your junkies."

"One of my junkies? Are you serious Mick? Those girls aren't junkies they just like...the pleasure I give them when I take their blood from them." I said smiling.

"Josef I think her brother got sloppy, ready for his next high. I think this guy followed her brother thinking maybe he was a vampire. "

"Are you kidding me Mick? Are you saying that this crazy guy is a vampire hunter?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Its a possibility. The way she talked indicated that this guy knew about our kind."

"I don't believe this Mick." I said loudly.

"He threw her off a building!"he said loudly before lowing his voice, "And killed her brother."

"I want her out of my house. _Now._" I hissed and strode up to my friend. "If what your saying is true then that _hunter_ could have followed us. Get her out. Now."

"Josef I won't let anything-"

"Don't." I said and walked out of the kitchen to check up on Sarah, fear pumping through me for the first time in a long time. If it was even possible that this guy was a hunter, and a true one at that not some fake, then we are in trouble.

The sound of the nurse moving in the room reached my ears long before I entered the room. As did the faint sounds of the machinery Sarah was connected to, to monitor her brain activity. Opening the dark mahogany door I slipped into the room silently. The nurse though turned to look at me and smiled. It amazed me how she could tell when I was in the room even if I never made a sound, I never knew how she did it.

"She's doing just fine Mr. Fitzgerald. No need to worry."

Giving her a small smile I nodded, eyes transfixed onto Sarah. She lay on the bed, tucked underneath an expensive duvet cover. Both arms lay onto of the cover, palms facing up, fingers slightly curled. Both arms had bandages covering the nook of her elbow, only the one on her right had a needle sticking out of it. Giving her a steady income of blood. I unconsciously placed one hand into my pant pocket, rubbing the small heart necklace I had given her so long ago.

A frown tugged at my lips as I watched her sleep. Her face peaceful, and forever young, forever asleep. Full lips relaxed, not quite a smile not quite a frown. Her auburn hair, like a halo on the pillow. Emotions stirred in me, longing, hurt, and anger towards myself. I never should have turned her, I could have saved her from this and yet I wanted to be with her forever.

"Oh..I didn't-"

Spinning around I felt myself close off emotionally. Leaning in the doorway stood the girl Mick saved last night, her bandaged arm close to her, her leg that was in a cast lifted slightly. Anger flared up in me as she stared past me at Sarah. This girl didn't have the right to see her, to see what I kept precious to my heart, I thought. Growling low I saw Jessica's eyes flick to me, but no fear lay there. Instead curiosity burned bright.

"I"m sorry, I didn't mean to barge in."

"Then you don't mind leaving. Get out." I growled.


	7. Jessica's Deal

**_Sorry folks for the rather long delay, I have been at this story for awhile and re-reading it over and over again to the point I thought some of it was already up here. Hhaha sorry!!_**

Hobbling away from the room with the sleeping woman, amazement poured through me. Someone else was wounded and by the looks of it she had been like that for awhile. I wondered what happened to her, the itch to know making diagnosis spring to my mind. I wondered if I could help, repay for what they had done, but then the look on Josef's face. Like he had been caught admiring something forbidden told me he didn't want my help.

Leaning against the wall I breathed through the pain and looked behind to the hall that I just walked down. I wondered what his story was, if that was his love. And if that would explain why he was so angry. I felt no remorse for finding him, I probably should have, but if he didn't want me to see her he should have closed the door properly. Noise to my right made me look down the flight of stairs. I groaned realizing there was no way I could make it down without falling and injuring myself yet again. With the cast on my leg and one arm broken it would be like jumping down the whole flight of stairs.

My broken leg throbbed and I glanced behind me as I heard Josef's voice again, a mumble, but it didn't hold the anger it held when he first met me. Footsteps told me someone was going to be coming out of that door soon. I wondered if it would be pushing my luck if I just went back and asked Josef to get me something to eat.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Turning to the voice I nearly fell down the stairs. Gripping the wall I stopped my wobbling and let out a sheepish laugh. Mick was standing at the end of the steps looking at me disapprovingly.

"I"m starving." I said.

"Right, I got some stuff for you. I was just about to bring it up. Is Josef up there with you?"

"What Mick?" said Josef, who was suddenly beside me, I pressed myself up against the wall. Wondering how the hell I didn't hear him. He stared at me predatorily and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I need to talk to you." he said looking at Josef, to me he said, "Go back to bed, I'll bring the food up to you soon."

Josef stiffened beside me and clenched his jaw. Stepping down the stairs he cast me one last look, standing my ground I looked back. Refusing to be intimidated by him. Letting out a loud sigh he jogged the last steps and walked away with Mick. Feeling drained I struggled to my room and slept until Mick came into my room with a tray of food.

"Sorry for taking so long." he said and set the tray down as I blinked awake.

"It's okay, thanks." I said and sat up to eat. "How's the case coming?"

His mouth twisted slightly telling me that it wasn't going so good. "Sorry, I haven't gotten anything. No news, but it's only been a few hours since we talked last. I'm still looking into it."

Nodding in understanding I stuffed a few pieces of cheddar cheese into my mouth. Josef came to my mind and I wondered if I could ask about the girl in the room. Chewing and swallowingly quickly I wondered how to bring the subject up. "Do you want some?" I asked pushing the tray of crackers, assorted cheese and meats towards him.

Staring at the food he let out a small laugh and shook his head and stared out the window, sliding the tray back to me I ate a few mores pieces before jumping to my quesiton, "Who's the girl in the room?"

Mick's face darkened slightly his eyes sliding to mine, "An old aquantince of Josef's."

"What happened to her?"

"Something bad happened to her, and she never came out of it." said a diffrent voice and we both looked up to see Josef standing at the door, hands shoved into his pant pockets.

I winced slightly hoping that I could have gotten my information out of Mick instead of Josef. Considering Josef seemed to enjoy my company so much to the point of death. All of us were silent before Josef spoke up again,

"Beth is on the phone." he said and Mick stood up.

"I'll look into your case some more tonight." promised Mick and nodded to me before leaving me alone with Josef.

Josef stared at me coldly from the door way and I ignored him, picking at the food Mick had brought. The shuffle of clothing made me gaze up and I watched Josef enter the room and sit near me. "So, you fell off a building." he said.

"Yeah, great stuff." I said sarcasticly.

"Sorry to hear that." he said and silence lapped between us, "About today..."

"I didn't see anything." I responded and munched on a piece of meat curled up on a cracker. I knew that's what he wanted me to say, I had dealt with enough people like this in the hospital to know when I needed to hide the truth, but I also knew when I needed to tell the truth. I felt sick to my stomach as the events of my brother's death raised to my memory, what things were said and how I felt. I swallowed trying not to throw up.

"Great." he said and clapped his hands, ignoring the fact I felt sick, he stood up abruptly "Then you understand that you have to leave by tonight."

The food dried up on my throat and I swallowed hard. Nausea disappeared and was replaced with surprise. Coughing I stared at him in bewilderment, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." he said darkly.

"I don't understand..." I stared and blinked. _Had I heard him correctly?_

"Don't play dumb." he snapped.

"But...broken limbs?" I responded in shock wondering what the hell I was going to do.

He bent close to me, faces almost touching, his brown eye's catching the fading light of dusk from the window. His eyes searched mine before tracing my face down to my neck and lingered there. My stomach clenched as I tried to figure out what the hell I had done wrong for him to kick me out. His arm grabbed my cast, I didn't even realized he had moved, and I stared down at his hand. Not even feeling the sharp jolts of pain from my broken arm.

"I saw you manouver today, I'm sure you'll be just fine." he said and straightened up.

Finding proper words I said, "Do you love her?" _What the hell type of question is that?_

"Excuse me?"he said straightening his collar even though it didn't need to be.

"The woman in the room, do you love her?" I said watching his movements as he paced the room.

His jaw tightened and his lips thinned, eyes flashing he turned and faced me. Anger rolled off of him, his body ridged.

"You don't have-" he started

"I might be able to help." I said and he closed his mouth with a snap. It felt wrong to say that. Granted I wanted to know what was wrong with this woman, but another part of me said I was only doing this to stay. Because I felt safe here with Mick.

Swallowing I watched him mull over my words. In a blink of an eye he was before me, face bent towards mine again. I wondered how he did that, if it was the result of me falling off a building. Maybe something got knocked around in my head. _God what if I have a concussion?_

He inhaled and I snapped out of my daze. His eyes closed slightly before snapping open and glaring at me predator like. Holding his gaze he tilted his head slightly before saying,

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a doctor." I answered and he smirked.

"You have until tomorrow morning to leave." he responded and left as suddenly as he came.


	8. On the trail

Pacing outside the kitchen I mulled over the encounter with Jessica. All I had to do was let her stay and she could help Sarah. I knew the possibilities were slim of Sarah waking up, but deep inside I still had a dim flicker of hope. And at the moment it was thriving, I stopped pacing. Maybe this was it.

I realized I was smiling and I looked up the flight of stairs, as if I could see into Sarah's room. Maybe this was it, I thought and started pacing again. If I let her stay she could help Sarah, all I had to do was not tell Mick. Otherwise he'd think I was becoming soft towards humans. And I didn't want that, I still wanted some dignity left intact. The more I thought of Jessica helping Sarah the more I started to doubt myself. I had been disappointed before, what would make this time any different? My hope flickered and my smile faltered, I won't let this be a disappointment. If Jessica failed, I'd kill her.

"You coming?" Mick asked, walking out of the kitchen and pocketing his cell phone.

"Where?" I asked.

"I"m gonna look into Jessica's case. I"m going back to the hospital to see if I can get anything. I could use another set of eyes."

"Sure." I said, and started walking to the front door, the sooner her case was done, and off her mind the sooner she could focus on Sarah.

"What? No complaining or 'can't someone else do this?'" Mick shouted out to me and I smiled.

A breeze stirred the air around me, and I inhaled the heady scent of yesterday night's workings. Lavander and old Death hung in the air, almost like a memory. _Jessica. _Smoke, booze, and blood defiled her scent, the later I assumed being her attacker. Inhaling I closed my eyes, trying to dechiper between the two, trying to get them to tell me what happened. Lavander and death, cigarettes and blood.

No face, no sounds even came up to mind. But one smell stood out more than the others and that was the blood. It was so strong I could nearly taste it, my stomach rolled as I realized what type it was. Vampire. Anger burned in me , and I felt the flicker of fear inside me, and pushed it away.

"Josef?" I opened my eyes slowly at the voice, my jaw so tight I was getting a headache. Opening my eyes I stepped back off the ledge and onto the roof of the hospital. Mick continued talking, "The nurse downstairs says no one has come in looking like Jessica's attacker. Did you get anything, standing up here?"

"You were right. This sick bastard is hunting our kind. I can smell it in the air from last night."

Mick frowned at me and inhaled. Shock and anger rippled across his features as he smelled the blood. "I don't believe it. He's-"

"A vampire hunter. What the hell has Jessica gotten us into?" I snapped even more angry now that this wasn't going as simply as I hoped.

"I don't think she realized what this guy does." Mick replied.

"I don't care if she realizes it or not Mick! This bastard is killing our kind!" I took a step forward and hissed, "And he has to be dealt with. _Now._"

"Josef, we can't just kill a man on the spot. We have to find him first. We don't know anything on this guy."

"Then get something!" I yelled, rage pulsating through my veins. The fact he was hunting our kind was infuriating, but the fact he was doing it in New York, with Sarah unconcious and unprotected. My thought drifted away as I thought of Sarah, unprotected back at the apartment. _Sarah!_

Snapping out of my daze I ran towards the roof door. "Josef? Josef! Where are you going?" Mick called.

"Sarah's not safe!" I shouted as an explaination and left my friend behind.

Outside I cursed outloud at the fact that I didn't park outside the hospital, but instead in the parking garage. What the hell was I thinking? Sprinting I made my way to the parking garage, and I could hear Mick trying to catch up behind me. It seemed to take forever but I found my car and fumbled for the keys in my pocket. _Was Sarah okay? _I wondered.

Finding the key for the ignition, I ripped open the drivers door and nearly missed the note hastly placed under the wiper of the windshield. At first I ignored it thinking it an ad, it wasn't until I was in the car that I noticed that the overhead lights showed the faint outline of handwriting. Climbing out of the car, I snatched at the yellow, blue lined paper. I glanced up and looked around the nearly empty garage, Mick no where to be seen. I wondered when this had been placed there, where we being watched? I listened intently but heard no noise.

Unfolding the note I stared at the scrawled wrtiing written in blue pen.

Watch your

back.

Goosebumps shot up my spine as my hand clenched the paper. Taking a deep breath I could smell the faint scent of cigarrettes and vampire blood. Jessica's attacker had been here, he probably had been watching us, my skin bristled in anger. I read the small words over and over again, searching for some meaning. Looking for any clue. Scrunching up the paper I growled, furious that this supposed hunter was steps ahead of us. I let out a small roar and heard only to late a voice,

"You don't listen very well do you?"

Spinning around I growled, baring fangs. Jessica's attacker stood there, watching me. Dark eyes held in a perpetual squint, and a face that seemed to never hold emotion. He was dressed in jeans and a long trench coat. His faded blue shirt rumpled. He stared at me, empty hands curling slightly, waiting. He must have been watching Mick and I, out of sight enough that we couldn't detect him. I let out a hiss but he didn't react.

The five o'clock shadow seemed dark in the pale garage light and he frowned at me. His voice steady and deep like a rumble of thunder. "Waiting for something?"

This could all end now, I thought and my vision altered slightly. Now I could see the blood running through his veins and I wanted to rip his throat out. Feel the crimson liquid coat my throat. Rushing forward I leapt at him with a roar. He twitched slightly, shifting just enough to take me on. Our bodies collided, and he grunted as I tried to push him off balance, and expose his neck. Finally I bent his arm backwards in a painful twist and he grunted. Shoving him backwards I pinned him against a concrete pillar. Looking him in the eyes he stared back, straining against me, trying to get free. Anger flashed in his eyes and I gave him a sharp grin, trying to scare him. He just strained against me more. and I roared, baring fangs. Finally I had him, and I could rip out his throat, and my deal with Jessica could be fulfilled.

Letting out another roar, I grinned as he struggled against me, the roar of his blood music to my ears. I lunged at his throat, fang meeting flesh. Finally this guy cracked and he let out a yell, I bit down hard, feeling the blood spurt up into my mouth. Warm and full of life. He cried against the pain and I slammed him against the wall, flesh tearing like paper against my fangs, more blood welling up and spilling into my mouth. His free hand beat against my back, the pounding lessening with every moment I fed from him. I never realized his hand had fallen away from my back until I felt a sharp pain pierce my chest. Releasing my hold on him I pulled back, gasping. Blood spilled from my mouth as I staggered back and looked down.

A wooden stake stuck out from my chest and I groaned, feeling the paralyzsis taking over my body. How could I have been stupid? I thought gasping and falling to my knees. The man clutched his throat in disgust, his hand coming away covered in red. His coat swirled around him and I saw the machete flash in the dim light, hanging on his belt. In a flash, my attacker was above me, his blood trailing down his neck like red water, a smirk on his shadowed face, and a machette in his hand. He raised the blade up and smiled,

"Another one down."

I heard more than saw a piece of pipe slam against his head with a loud thunk. He let out a yelp and fell off to the side. Mick came into my line of vision and I was thankful. Leaning down he grabbed he stake and pain shot through me.

"Couldn't you have waited?" Mick said, pulling the stake out.

Gasping I felt the odd sensation of feeling rush back into my body. Rolling onto my side I gasped, holding my hand over the hole in my shirt and feeling the open wound slowly close. The smell of my own blood as well as the man's permiated the air and I felt sick. I had nearly died at this guy's hands because I was so busy drinking his blood I thought and rage flickered to life inside me, I wouldn't be caught off guard again. Staggering up I roared ready to finish off what I had begun.

"He's gone." Mick said.

We scanned the parking lot, but there was no sign. The only sign that the guy had ever been there was the blood that had dripped onto the concrete, staining it like dark ink. Roaring in frustration I kicked out at the concrete pillar, watching it as it cracked and pieces fell to the ground.

"I had him! I could have taken care of him! If he hadn't gotten the best of me!" I screamed.

Mick frowned and picked something off the ground as I fumed, pacing into a circle. "I'm not going to let it end like this, I will have his blood." I hissed.

"Yeah well your going to have to let him go for now. If he knew we were here, then he might know about Jessica still be alive." Mick said and waved the piece of yellow paper at me. "And he'll want to finish off what he's started."

I let out a low growl, recognizing the note the hunter had left me. Squeezing my eyes shut I pinched the bridge of my nose, as if I was trying to fend off a headache. I felt my fangs retract, and for a moment it felt wrong not to have them there. Rubbing the hand over my face, I wiped away the hunter's blood from my mouth. I was half tempted to lick it away but had no appetite, instead I wiped it away with a kerchief from my pocket.

"So you propose we go back to the apartment, and wait for him to come to us?" I drawled.

"No, but we can bait him."

It was after midnight by the time we got back to the apartment. Early to vampires, but to some humans it was late and they were already sleeping. I had driven around the apartment a few times before stopping to see if we were followed, but nothing was unusal. Once inside I went to check on Sarah before waking Jessica and telling her our plan. The nurse was near Sarah's bedside, reading some magazine, her shift almost over. She looked up as I entered and I gave her a small smile.

"You can go home now, I can take care of her until tomorrow." I said, almost a whisper.

After the nurse left I watched over Sarah, her face peaceful in the unnatural sleep. I felt the hole in my heart, thought of everything that led up to the night I tried to change Sarah. How it all terriably failed, how I held her in my arms as she fell into the sleeping death. The sleeping beauty who couldn't be awaked by the kiss. My fingers brushed her hand softly, and like every night I hoped she would respond. But she never did.

_Excuse me do you have a light?_

_The whistle of the train, the sun's fading ray's striking her auburn hair, making it look like fire. Her brown eyes sparkling and full of light, her waiting for me to answer. I was caught in her gaze, I knew I was in trouble, I could feel in my bones she was something special. That she would make my pain ease, make all those years of loneliness fade in an instant. _

_But I knew that it was trouble if I got involved with a human. It would only be more pain for me and a disaster for her. The cigarrette hung between two of her fingers and she gave me a small smile, her patience slowly running out for my answer. Her browns eyes watching me closely, the happy spark slowly diminishing to gaze at me questioningly. _

_I knew she was trouble_

_And I didn't care._

Watching her rest, the sorrow in my heart gnawed at my body. And unlike every other night I had watched her, where I hoped she'd rise and tell me it was alright. Tonight I wondered how it would be if I forgot her. If I put her out of her misery, killed her to let her sleep in a proper death. A lump formed in my throat and I hastily pushed the thought away, I couldn't think like that. I still loved her.

_But there's Jessica..._

_No,_ I thought, refusing to let Sarah's memory slip away. Jessica was a human, a human girl. Nothing but food, nothing more than the other humans I fed on back in L.A. They ment nothing to me, and neither did Jessica, I told myself and stepped away from Sarah's bed. _Jessica means nothing to me. _I felt sick at the thought of even wanting to let Sarah go. How could I do that? After all we had been through, her blood singing in my veins. And mine in hers. After all that I couldn't give up on her, I refused.

I let my hand drop back to my side, feeling guilty at the thought. The thought of someone replacing Sarah made my blood boil. The sooner Jessica left the sooner my life would go back to normal I thought, as normal for a vampire. Taking a few steps back I glanced at Sarah one last time before leaving the room to talk to Jessica.

Entering into the small library I saw Jessica sitting on the makeshift bed Mick had made for her using the couch. Dark circles bruised the skin underneath her eyes and she held her bandange arm self consciously for comfort. Mick wasn't there yet and I wondered where he wandered off to.

"Couldn't sleep? Wanted to bully me again huh? Should I leave now?" Jessica snapped.

"Cute." I smirked, "I wanted to talk about that. Yesterday I told you to leave by today, preferably in the morning."

"I haven't forgotten." she replied.

"I was thinking, I'll let you stay. _Only _if you help Sarah, give me something new about her...condidtion."

"And if I don't?" she asked.

All I did was smile at her and she watched me before she smirked at me, shaking her head and said: "Amazing, Josef has a heart."

And just like that I felt the fun of the game get ripped out of me, I glared at her. She confused me, one minute I think I'd be playing with my prey, intimitading them and the next second she'd throw me off guard. It was starting to piss me off. Maybe if she did her job well I'd just kill her anyways. And she knew my name, she must have got it off Mick I thought. I made a mental note to talk to him about keeping identiy's a secret.

"Did you tell her?" Mick asked, coming into the room and looking exhausted.

"Tell me what?" Jessica inquired.

I smiled at Mick and replied, "Your gonna be bait!"

Mick scowled at me and explained our plan to Jessica softly, after Mick was done explaining she asked;

"So you want me to willingly let this guy get me?"

"Yes." I said.

"But we will protect you, we won't let him harm you." Mick said quickly after giving me an annoyed look.

"I'll try." she replied, "when do we do this?"

"No complaining huh?" I asked sharply.

Jessica glared at me and replied, "I"m doing this for my brother _not _you."

"That's what they all say." I smiled.

Annoyed Jessica said, "When do we do this?"


	9. On the hunt

_**This might get a little confusing, its Jessica's pov at the start then Josef's then back to Jessica's, kind of a longer chapter this time around. **_

_"We've got multiple wounds, the patient has lost four and a half pints of blood. We need some blood now!"_

_The lights are to bright, the noise of the staff a muffled roar in my ears. My hands are slick with blood, a lump stuck in my throat, tears refusing to fall. All I can stare at is my brother on the gurney as we rush him to the ER. _

_His chest and throat are ripped open, his skin soaked in blood. I can see inside him, his ribs, his heart beating slowly. To slowly. People are talking to me but I don't register it, all I"m doing is shouting for blood to be brought to me. My brother's hazel eyes stare up at the ceiling, glazed over in pain. His voice hoarse from screaming._

_Save him, save him! Something screamed inside me. We roll him into the ER, nothing is ready it seems. I start screaming orders, shoving nurses out of my way. I don't bother to wear a mask, I just need to heal my brother. His eyes flit to my face, a small smile spreads across his face, he's breathing to fast now and a cry escapes his lips._

_More blood pumps out of the wounds in his body, my hands start to shake and tears start to blur my vision. All I can think is not now, not now. I need to save him. I shove a nurse's hands away from my brother's chest as he tries to apply pressure to the wounds, to stop the bleeding. "No your doing it wrong, stop the bleeding! Give me a clamp!" I scream, pressing my hands against the gaping wound. _

_Blood is still spurting, its like a river, it wont stop. People are talking to me, nurses come with gauze and surgery tools to stitch him up. Another nurse comes with a bags of blood, I'm being told to move, the nurses pull at me and I push them away. I don't register the words, refuse to, everything is so wrong. My vision blurs as tears well up, I blink them away, looking at my brother as he's dying on the table. We have to do something, pulling my red stained hands away from his chest I grab an already threaded needle, ready to sew him up. Someone grabs my hand and I look up into my brother's pain filled eyes. He shakes his head and I feel a tear slid down my cheek._

_I won't I told myself, I'll save him, I won't let him die. I can't let him die. Sound seems to fade into nothing and all I can hear is my brother's ragged breathing. I shake my head and my brother groans as a fresh wave of pain hits him. Blood still weeps from the wound as I tried to blot it away. Arms wrap around my waist and shoulders and I could feel myself being pulled away. Sound rips into me and I hear myself screaming. _

_I reach out towards my brother who blinks at me, his ragged breathing slowly. His hand moves and drops and suddenly he stops breathing. I scream louder, fighting security as they pull me away._

_"I CAN SAVE HIM!" I scream. _

_"You can't save him. Let the other doctors try, your not thinking straight Jessica! You can't handle this situation. You'll do more damage!" I look down to the see the Head of Medicine yelling at me. _

_With a yell I twist and turn in the arms of security and kick my boss in his jaw, the whole time I"m screaming,_

_"I Can Save him!"_

_Hold her down! Hold her down..._

I jolt awake, heart pounding, still feeling the blood on my hands the smell of it sickeningly rich in the air. My throat hurt and my face felt wet, I realized I had been crying, wiping way the tears I tried to push the horrible memory away.Tried not to think about the fact that after all that my brother still die, that I stood there watching him die, barred from helping him. His blood staining my hands and the director turning to me and saying;

_"We did all we could do to save him. I"m sorry." _

I remembered how I felt, how numb I felt. And how angry that I couldn't even help my own brother. I remember turning, feeling the sting of tears and the burn of anger in my heart. How the curling of my fingers into a fist felt calming and punching my boss straight in the face was satisfying. I had given him a broken nose, a black eye and a dislocated jaw. After he healed enough to speak, he threatened to fire me if I didn't clean up "my act." He didn't fire my ass right then and there only because I was really good at my job and he knew if I left nothing would get done, and everything would fail. So he punished me, banished me to work night shifts in the morgue, where everything was silent and ached of sorrow. And everything smelled of death, it soaked into my skin I could smell it everywhere and it always reminded me of my brother and how much I failed him.

Letting out a sigh, I rub a hand over my tired eyes. My body twinged in pain, the broken ribs making it almost hard to breath. Turning to the table I grabbed at the bottle of Ibuprofen Mick had left and took four of them out and downed them dry. _Broken bones are a pain in the ass. _I thought and gingerly shifted myself into a better sitting position, careful not to jolt myself to bad.

It had been a few weeks since the talk about me being bait. Mick argued with Josef that I should stay down for awhile, give my bones at least a chance to heal. So far I was healing up nicely but the twinges still came if I pushed myself to hard. Realistically I knew I should stay down for longer for the bones to properly mend but I knew I didn't have that much time, already I had wasted it by staying here and doing nothing. I knew we should get this case moving. Mick though, never said if he got any information on my case and I wondered if maybe it was stupid to pursue it.

"How you feeling?" a voice said from the door and I looked up to see Mick watching me quietly.

I gave him a small smile, he asked me this question every-time he came in to see me. And I always replied the same, "Better, " only this time I added, "I think we might actually be able to do this tonight."

Mick's quiet for a moment watching me as if he'd listening to something I can't hear. Licking his lips he nods slightly, "Only if you think you can. Remember what this guy did to you. You still have time to opt out, I can find other means-"

"Mick, if she say's she wants to do it tonight. Then by all means lets do it." Josef said from behind Mick and steeping through the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. "She's a big girl now, let her do what she wants."

Slipping out of the bed I stood up, feeling the muscles tighten and twinge at the sudden movement, I ignore the pain to the best of my ability trying not to let the emotion flicker onto my face. I felt I had been caged up long enough, I had been cooped up in this room for weeks, only being able to see the city from the outside window and it was driving me mad. I was pretty sure I had lost my job, considering my phone had been destroyed during the fall and I hadn't bother calling my boss. Although Mick said he took care of it and said that I had a few weeks of off time.

"Okay, fine. I"m going to run a few errands before we begin. I'll be back in a few hours." Mick said and walked off.

"Errands?" I asked.

Josef smirked and leaned against the wall, "Its Mick, but don't fret your heart. Its probably all for the sake of the case. Maybe you'll get lucky and it'll all end tonight and we'll all be able to go back to the normalcy of our lives."

Ignoring him I asked, "Did he find something on the case?"

Josef goes silent for a moment, "Ask him, not me. I don't care remember? I just want you to help Sarah then get out." he turns and he leaves.

_**Josef's POV**_

Letting out a shaking sigh, I pace in the foyer, Mick sitting in a chair, silently thinking about something. He had just returned from his errands, with bags of blood so we could eat later tonight. Even though I offered to find a freshie, he refused. Whatever happened to the good old days when it didn't bother him from drinking from a girl. Mick sighs, leaning forward slightly and I turn to watch my friend.

"I got something. A few days ago at one of the other scenes."

"And you didn't mention this because...?"

"I had to make sure, you know that Josef. Me keeping Jessica here,it isn't right. And if it was a false lead, then we could've gotten her killed."

"And we wouldn't want that." I said with a mocking sigh. "What was it you found?"

"Well after you chomped on the guy, I took some of the blood to a lab. Had it run through and got an address. The guy's name is James' Winchester."

"Okay, what's the deal? Why didn't you take care of him?"

"It's a fake address Josef, nothing's there. Its an empty warehouse filled with druggies. I could smell that he had been there for awhile, but not recently. He's just gone. It could be one of this hunting grounds, but none of the vamps said they've seen a guy down there." Mick replied.

"Great! Just great, an empty case. What do you expect to do?" I said.

"Still try to bait him out, he may have not been at his "home address" but I did get something else. He has other haunts, he likes hanging down at a pub down near Jessica's place, I say we take Jessica there and see if we can't draw him out."

"Great, a night on the town, tracking a crazed vampire killer. Its what I've always dreamed of doing." I said.

_**Jessica's POV**_

Every step I took and every body that bumped into me at what used to be my brother's bar made me wince in pain. It was weird being back here, back to a place I'd come regularly and helped my brother with. In a weird sense even though my brother was gone, it felt comforting here. The sounds familiar and the scents comforting. I kept telling myself, that it'd be worth it in the end, that we'd catch this guy that justice would be served. I finally got to the front of the bar and sat on a stool, looking around feeling eyes on me. Josef and Mick said they'd be nearby but so far I couldn't even see them.

The bar tender nodded at me and asked if I wanted a drink. Ordering a whiskey I looked around, to see if I could even recognize the guy's face in the sea of faces pressing into me. Nothing clicked and I grabbed my glass filled with amber liquid, thinking this night was going to be a total waste of time.

The smell of cigarette smoke assaulted my nose and I scrunched my nose up in disgust. Seriously it felt like I was going to drown in the smoke. Letting out a small cough I turned to whoever sat next to me, intent on giving them a piece of my mind.

"Don't you know that in order for bones to heal properly, you shouldn't be drinking?"

My blood ran cold as the man slouched next to me doused his cigarette in his empty shot gloss. I'd know that voice anywhere. He let out a low gravely sounding chuckle before turning to me, his dark eyes lit in amusement. His features more clear now in the bar light then on the night of when he threw me off the roof. "You son of a b-" I started, dormant anger roaring to life at the sight of him.

"Tsk. You have the audacity to call me that when your hanging around vampires?"

Astounded, I shook my head. This guy must be on crack or something, what the hell was he talking about vampires? No such thing I told myself only to have the memory of my brother's torn up body flash behind my eyes. Anger pulsated through me and it took ever ounce of self control not to beat this guy up. I let venom into my voice, "What the hell are you talking about? Go take your meds ass hole."

Again, another gravely laugh and he shook his head. He shifted slightly and I saw the flash of a white bandage on his neck, blood slowly starting to seep through. And I wondered who he went after this time, and if they had done that to him, or if they had survived.

"I know they followed you here, there watching you right now. And if you don't want to cause a scene I suggest you turn your head away from me, as if were not conversing." he said.

Reluctantly I looked away, wondering what the hell this guy wanted. My heart pounded in my chest,making my sore ribs throb. It was wrong I knew to even be thinking this, I should just signal down Mick and Josef. They could take care of this guy, we could move on with our lives. I swallowed, me without my brother, without closure on why this guy did it. Swallowing the lump in my throat I asked,

"What do you want?"

"Ah very good, I knew you were something Jessica. Something special. Just look how, forgive the pun, you bounced back after that nasty fall you brought upon yourself."

"Shut up." I said voice quavering in anger.

"Feisty." he said, drinking down another cup of whiskey the bar tender brought him. At the same time he slipped something to me. A yellow piece of crumbled up paper, hiding it under my hand he slammed the shot glass down.

"Jessica!" a voice shouted above the noise of the bar and I turned to see Mick, looking at me, trying to press his way through the crowd. I tightened my hand into a fist, concealing the paper as Mick finally pushed his way through, my attacker gave me a quick smile as I tried to look as normal as possible, slipping the paper into my pant pocket, I had no time now, I'd just have to read it later.

Mick's eyes flashed in anger as he looked at me then my attacker. Mick turned his back towards me, stepping slightly so my view was obscured. I could barely hear his voice as he spoke to my attacker,

"The police are on there way to arrest you _James_. And if I were you I wouldn't sit my ass back down on that chair."

"You don't scare me,I hunt your kind every night, and your all the same. Your not human, and you don't deserve to live." James took a step forward and I saw Mick tense up.

"Back off," Mick growled and pushed James back at arm's length. I stood up to help when James gave a dark smile and shoved Mick back at me, something glinted on his finger in the bar light before his hand slammed into Mick's chest.

Mick hissed and fell back into me holding his chest. Not being able to take the extra weight, Mick and I fell to the bar floor. Customer's yelled and gasped, moving swiftly out of the way and mumbling. His head in my lap, I grimaced in pain as my very sore bones screamed in protest. Trying not to cry I looked around for James but he was gone, and Josef was no where in sight. Looking down at Mick I thought about what had happened, and wondered what James did to him. He was groaning, holding his chest, reaching for his hand I said,

"Mick, come on let me see what happened. What did he do to you?" As I pried his fingers away, he hissed in pain and I looked at the small wound, trying to figure out what had happened. The wound was as big as my pinky and bleed some, but nothing life threatening. Then I noticed something mixed with Mick's blood, something silver in color. It oozed out of the wound, the silver color almost faint as it soaked into his shirt.

Leaning over, I pressed my fingers to the wound, wondering what it was. I brought my blood colored fingers close to my face, trying to figure out what I was seeing. Mick hissed in pain, and grabbed at my arm with a force that shocked me. "Its okay, Mick. It's me Jessica. What happened? What did he stab you with?"

"Poison." Mick groaned and I stared at him confused.

A shadow came over me, and I wondered if it was some customer wanting to help. The bar was still chattering around us, the music still loud, but no-one seemed to be moving to help us. They all seemed to be watching us. Looking up I saw Josef look past me at Mick, a look of confusion on his face which turned into surprised alarm, and he immediately dropped into a crouch.

"We have to get out of here now." Josef said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Mick. As soon as I was standing up, Josef kneeled down towards Mick, placing a hand over his shoulders and helping his friend up.

"We shouldn't' move him Josef, we don't know what the poison is. Moving him could kill him faster. Call an ambulance." I said, following Josef out of the bar, everyone parting out of our way and some shouting and asking if Mick was okay.

"He'll be fine, we just have to get him back to the apartment." Josef replied as Mick hissed in pain, "hang in there buddy." And I opened the door out of the bar for them.

I followed after him, my own pain forgotten, it was replaced with an annoyance. It bothered me when someone was hurt and yet they or people around them refuse to take them to the hospital to get treatment. Rushing forward I blocked Josef's approach to his own car.

"But we need to know what the poison is. He could die Josef." I said loudly worried that Mick was already dead, whatever James had done was taking a huge toll on Mick.

Annoyance flickered across Josef's features and Mick started to shake, his skin looking too pale. I feared it was to late and rushed to Mick's side. I tried to look Mick in the face,to see what effect the poison was having on him. If I could figure out one symptom maybe I could save him. I tried to lift Mick's face up but he shied away from me. My fingers brushed his forehead and I half expected a fever, instead he was freezing cold.

"I already know what the poison is. We have to get him back to the apartment." Josef said quietly as I stepped back in shock.


End file.
